Padded Pickled
by Diapered Cartoonist Mouse
Summary: WordGirl/Becky has been having accidents lately. What will her parents do to solve this and how will she cope with this? Will update short chapter soon!
1. Chapter 1

Becky wet herself in her sleep for the third time this week, not to mention the three times she wet herself during the daytime. Five hours later, she was woken up by her mom. Sally took the covers off of her daughter's bed to reveal her accident.

When Becky noticed this she blushed and asked, "Mom, are you doing what I think you are doing?"

"That is now mommy to you,"Sally informed her daughter. "

"Of course, you are," Becky mumbled.

Sally went underneath the bed, fetched some diapers and diapered her daughter. Becky let out an indignant sigh as she let her mom diaper her. Her mother slid her skirt on and dressed her for the day." Becky, it is time to go to school now. Let's go and have some breakfast with TJ. Come on Becky, we don't want to be late," Sally said.

" I don't want to go to school in a diaper," Becky complained.

" Do you really want to have an accident Becky? The diaper will hide it," Sally declared.

Becky didn't reply. Instead, she crossed her arms in frustration. The 5th grader walked out of her room and followed her mom to the dining room. She saw one bowl of cereal and baby bottle. It was peculiar to only see one bowl of cereal and a baby bottle. TJ, her brother, sat by the only bowl of cereal.

" Mommy, why is there only one full of cereal and TJ sitting by it ," Becky asked.

" That is, because you are going to eat something different for breakfast today," her mother replied.

Sally motioned for her daughter to come and sit on her lap. Becky obeyed with only slight hesitation. Her mom grabbed the baby bottle and feed it to her. The young girl sucked on the contents of the bottle until it was empty.

Sally motioned for TJ to come out and carried Becky to the car. TJ walked into the car and Sally buckled Becky in. Becky's mom walked to her seat and buckled herself in. One Sally made sure everyone was buckled up. She started the car and headed to school. She headed to Woodview elementary school to be exact.

Once Sally parked at the destination, TJ and Becky walked out of the car, into their individual classroom and took a seat. Becky sat right across from Tobey and Violet.

All of your negative comments only give me what I want. I want a reaction, a flame, disgust. Please remember negativity only motivates me to do more! (Going to update this chapter tomorrow.)


	2. Chapter 2

This is an alternate storyline, but none the less related to the other one in this story. Yes, in this fanfic, Becky has a sister that the Botsford's adopted. This story was originally an rp on diaperedanime. If you would like me to continue this story, please rp with me in the pms.

Becky Botsford was sleeping when she wet herself. Becky soon woke up to wet sheets; panicking she ran super fast to the laundry room and put her wet sheets on the washer.

In Becky's haste, she forgot to put them in the washer. Becky grabbed some clean sheets from her clothes drawer and went back to bed like nothing happened.

Her sister, Karen, sighed, washing the sheets. "I wonder if my sister will get mad at me?" Becky thought as she woke when she heard the washer.I wonder if my sister will get mad at me?

Becky thought as she woke when she heard the washer. Karen brought Becky her breakfast.

Becky: Hi, what is on the agenda for today?

Karen laid out the agenda.

Becky: well, that is a a large list. Mind telling me just the gist of it?

Karen: "Well, aside from your usual stuff, there might be villain attacks."

Becky: Do I need to do any potty training?

Karen: "Well, after your last loss, yes."

Becky: Should I get diapered up before the battle?

Karen: "Yes." Karen handed her a Pull-Up. Karen helped her into the Pull-Up.

Becky: Let me transform so I can defeat villains!

Karen: "Go for it!"

WordGirl transformed and flew out to defeat some villains. Tobey led his robot minions through the city. WordGirl flew to Tobey.

A Loud hissing noise could be heard as she wet her diaper. Toby grinned, while he laughed at her wet diaper.

WordGirl blushed in both embarrassment and infatuation.

Tobey: Well.. Well, well, looks like someone needs diapers, since they act just like a baby.

WordGirl: Stop it! I don't act just like a baby. You go on a tantrum destroying things with your robots when you dont get your way.

You act more like a baby than me.


End file.
